The Ghostbusters of Remnant
by STGScripts
Summary: (I fixed the grammer errors) Story is still based off the original GB movies, the equipment is still based off the 2016 movie, except the PKE meter( as of right now, on hold till I'm done with a couple of things)
1. Chapter 1: An end for a new beginning

The Ghostbusters of Remnant

Chapter 1: An end for a new beginning

It was 10 years after the battle against Salem, many had forgotten about the dark witch and her lust to drown the whole of remnant into darkness. However, there are those who haven't forgotten what she had done. The fall of Beacon, The attack on Haven Academy, and the many other catastrophes' that had happened. Even with the Grimm gone from the face of Remnant, many survivors of those attacks had never forgotten what happened. All was peaceful, to an extent, and all of the huntsmen and huntresses had disappeared into legends. With the huntsmen and huntresses gone, the academies had changed vigorously. Instead of training future huntsmen and huntresses, they morally focused on teaching the kids the history of the past events. Again, all was peaceful... Or so they thought.

"Hurry up," said a violet haired girl, "Come on, Hurry up!"

"Brig, calm down, it's almost finished" said the dark brunette next to her.

The two girls were bunched together around a strange creation the brunette had made.

"Is it done now?" Brig asked "Rosie, Is it done?"

The brunette tinkered more until she said, "Now it is."

"Yes, great work Rosie!" Brig said as she picked up the device.

The device was small, not very colored, and had the letters PKE on the top.

"It's perfect!" Brig said excitingly.

The brunette looked at her violet haired friend.

"Well, I'm hoping this thing will change the course of science forever" Rosie explained.

The two girls smiled, showing they weren't afraid of the scientific path they chose. Just as they were about to leave, a large beam of light shot from the floor of the building. While the violet haired girl was given only a shock from the energy beam, the brunette was in the middle of all the excitement. Rosie screamed in pain as the beam was still running. After a few minutes, the beam of light had vanished, Rosie fell to the floor, still breathing, but very weak.

_**6 years later**_

A girl with Red washed hair woke up, her hair was frizzed up like an afro. She stepped off of her bed, grieved over the nightmare.

"Why... Why do I keep on dreaming of that moment?" the girl questioned.

The girl hopped into the shower, humming a theme to a show she loved. Once she was all cleaned up, she got dressed, got her bag ready for a new school year, and picked up and put on her glasses.

"It's finally the day," The red haired girl said "I'm finally gonna see her again."

The girl walked down the stairs and was greeted by her mother, who resembled the girl. Her mother had a grin on her face that meant something.

"Mom, you don't have to remind me all the time" She said.

"Rosie, I know you're tired of me saying I'm proud of you, but I really mean it!" Her mother said excitingly

"RUBY, CAN YOU HELP ME WITH THIS FOR A SEC?" said a voice from the yard.

"Just a sec, I was just about to see Rosie out!" Ruby said

Ruby Rose, the red hooded ex-huntress. Rosie liked the stories of her mother's adventures through the kingdoms, as Ruby was a survivor of the attacks. However, Ruby decided to ditch the hooded cape to live a normal life, which proved difficult for the legendary heroine, as her whole life was full of heart racing battles. Giving up a life of adventure meant getting used to a new style that she almost never had.

The voice from the yard, was Rosie's grandfather, Taiyang. Tai was happy his younger daughter was a mother to a brilliant young girl. Tai was impressed that his granddaughter was a young genius. Rosie looked at her Grandfather, surprised he was up this early due to his old age.

Ruby ran over to the front yard, helping her dad with lifting some boxes full of Rosie's stuff, packing it into her bright red minivan.

"I can't believe my little redhead is grown up now," Ruby said in exaggeration" I'm gonna miss you!"

"I know mom"  
Rosie goes back to her room, to find it mostly empty, other than the iron frame bed. She goes over to the box on her bed, looking in it, she found the prototype PKE meter in it, memories flew back to her, this prototype was the reason Rosie couldn't see her best friend for six years. Rosie could never forget the incident that happened in Signal, the incident was broadcast live before the paramedics arrived.

_**6 years ago**_

"_We are standing here live after a beam of energy had just blasted up towards the sky, millions are questioning whether or not this was a planned terrorist attack by some unknown group or an experiment gone wrong, whatever the case may be, this is sure to have scared billions across the kingdoms!"_

As the reporter carried on with the report, an ambulance ship landed towards the scene and some paramedics emerged with a gurney.

As the paramedics rushed into the building, Bridget Ran out of the room both of the girls were in, she shouted for help. The paramedics ran over to the ten year old's voice, hoping there were more survivors.

"OVER HERE!"

The paramedics turned to the hall, looking at the scared little girl. One of them ran into the room she came out of, while the other bent down and ask the girl what happened.  
"Are you ok, are you hurt?" The male medic asked.

"My friend!"  
"WE GOT A BREATHER! GET HER TO THE SHIP!"

The female medic rushed out the room, pushing the gurney that held another ten year old, with white washed hair. The male medic picked up Bridget, and ran out of the building with her on his arm.

"_We are now here after the paramedics entered the building and…"_

The paramedics rushed back to the ship, IV's hooked up to the ten year old Rosie on the gurney.

"_It seems we have a young child who has survived the blast, but is in critical condition, we'll have more on the condition of the child after we've gotten more on what has happened here, this is Kadis Luvcore, Vale 9 news, back to you Lisa!"_

_**Present day**_

Rosie sealed the box with her Prototype in it, bringing it out to the minivan as the last box to get packed up. She packed it into the back seat and jumped into the passenger's side, ready for the long trip to Beacon Academy.

_**Beacon Academy's transport bay**_

As Ruby's van pulled up towards the entrance to the transport bay, a familiar yellow motorbike caught the eye of the Red haired genius. Along with a familiar long, messy, blonde haired woman.

"Sup lil' sis, long time no see" Said the blonde woman.

"Same to you, Yang…" Ruby said, picking up the boxes of stuff.

Yang Xiao Long, or as Rosie likes to call her aunt 'The Blonde Badass', as she too had become another mother, however, her skills as a mother were as questionable as her attitude towards old friends, as she and Blake were the reason the gang had split up again, but when you needed brute strength, Yang was the woman to go to.

"Come ooon, you know you missed me a lot…" Yang said with a smug grin, "I see you still have your one daughter…"  
"And I see you still have the same stupid messy hair you used to have, oh wait, you still have it?" Ruby said smugly.

"Damn, seems to me you got feistier over the years," Yang replied, less smug than before.

"And better at being a mother," Ruby shot back, "you have to admit, your child takes more from you than me and dad, combined."

"Good to see you Aunt Yang" Rosie said.

"Hey cuz, how are ya?" A young blonde boy asked

Rosie turned to see her blonde, messy haired cousin, Yale Goka, unlike his mother, Yale was more mild mannered and respectful towards other teens, especially girls. Yang Xiao Long wasn't very pleased when Yale was talking to a girl, due to his semi-timid nature, thinking the girl would take advantage of him.

"Better than an atom in a positron battery," Rosie replied," Not that you'd get that…"

"yeah, see that the science talk hasn't stopped…" Yale smirked

"You're lucky she survived that beam, you wouldn't have lasted half as long as you did with school…" Ruby snickered  
"Mom, can we not bring that up again?" Rosie asked, not wanting to remember.

"Sorry kiddo, forgot…" Ruby said, giving a slight neck rub.

The four unloaded the cars full of the two teens belongings, packing them into the transport ship. Before Ruby and Yang left, the two teens kiss their mothers, and walked into the ship.

_**Beacon Academy front entrance**_

The ship was flying into a docking station, Rosie was holding her prototype in her hands, still dreading the memory of the "Accident" at signal, when a stiffy, yet soft tone voice asked the girl what she was doing.

"What are you doing with that… thing in your hand," asked a boy as Rosie turned to face a white haired rich boy, " The hell is that thing anyway?"

"A prototype scanner, never used it… in six years…" Rosie replied.

"Six years," The boy exclaimed "Why haven't you?!"

"Because It only works with a particular type of subject, one that people don't believe in!" Rosie answered frustratingly.

"Oh, can I ask what type it is?" The boy asked.

"Ghosts…" The girl answered softly.

"Ghosts?" another boy asked, mockingly "Haven't heard of that word in years, Ghost girl…"

"Ricky, Why the hell am I not surprised that your bone headed self is on this ship?" Yale asked, throwing back an insult.

"Least I'm smarter than you.." Ricky mocked "You had Ms Ecto geek help you all the way."

When it came to mean girls, Yale was respectful enough not to egg them on or fight them, but when it came to boys and insults to any of his family members, it was on.

"You know what, you can insult me, you can insult my friends, but when it comes to family, piss off or get smacked down" Yale said, angrly.

"It's ok Yale, Ricky's just jealous that all his siblings do is basic primitive thinking while I helped you with advance science while researching quantum and theoretical particle physics" Rosie said, spitefully.

Ricky was dumbfounded that the girl he made fun of fought back with an insult he didn't understand.

"Damn, Ricky finally got his!" A boy shouted.

" SHUT UP!" Ricky shouted infuriated.

"It's true…" said a familiar sounding girl

Rosie turned to see a familiar looking girl, with black hair, and a black and violet outfit.

"Brig!?" Rosie questioned excitingly

"Long time, hasn't it?" Brig asked, with a face of excitement, happy to see her best friend after a long time.

"Six years,"Rosie answered, " I see you dyed your hair."

"I see you did the same" Bridget shot back.

"Brig, what have you been doing after all this time?" Yale asked the black haired girl.

"I've been doing and studying experimental particle physics. Along with building a prototype protonic particle accelerator with a cannon barrel" Bridget answered.

"Did you use a cyclotron particle generator?"Rosie asked, interested in what Brig made.

"Synchrotron, and I made blueprints for a small portable unit, as well as a containment device and storage system" brig answered.

The ship docked on the platform, students walked off and on to the campus of Beacon academy. Brig and Rosie both walked with both prototypes being carried by them.

_**Ballroom, 9:30 pm**_

Rosie looked at the PKE meter, it was turned on, but no spikes, the deadpanned look of disappointment was spread around the red haired girl's face. The boy from earlier walked up to her.

"Nothing on your...radar thing?" He asked.

"PKE meter, and no… not even some damn spell stuff, sorry but I don't even know you…" she answered.

"Walter schnee, son of the CEO OF Schnee Dust, you?" Walter asked.

"Rosanna Redhood, Rosie for short" she answered again.

"Your the daughter of my mother's friends aren't you?" Walter asked.

"yes and…" she answered, before she could say anymore, the meter spiked, and a moderate gust filled the room.

"Hey, ghost girl, this one of your things?" Ricky asked concerningly.

"No, this is spontaneous… I just need to recalibrate to pin point…" she was interrupted as Walter pointed her head towards a blue spectral figure.

"Class 3 full roaming echo!" Brig piped up.

"Full torso entity!" Rosie added.

"Tell me someone is filming this!" Yale said aloud

"Rosie, get over here and help me with this!" Brig shouted

The girls set the particle accelerator and activated the generator function. Rosie grabbed the emitter cannon and plugged it in. The generator hummed as the particles accelerated through the machine.

"Ok Rosie, aim the barrel at it!" Brig demanded

"No problem! Set power to 67 percent!" She fired back

"Right, ready, aim, FIRE!"

Rosie pulled the trigger, a fluctuating beam of protonic energy emerged from the barrel, entangling the ghost.

"KEEP IT UP!"

"I GOT IT!"

The ghost had tried to escape from the girls, but to no avail.

Just as the girls were about to rangle it, the doors flew open, crushing the ghost and allowing it's escape.

The girls turned to see a infuriated Glynda Goodwitch.

"Oh boy."

_**Headmaster Pine's office**_

"Would you four care to explain to Mr. Pine about this?!" Glynda asked, infuriated

"Now now Glynda, I'm sure they have an honest explanation for this." Oscar calmed.

"So "Ghosts" is a good excuse to cause this much racket!?" Glynda shot back.

"We're not lying, There really was a ghost!" Yale said

"To be specific, a Class 3 free roaming, full torso echo." Rosie piped

"You still think this is funny!?" Glynda shouted

"GLYNDA!"

"Sorry, it's just, you're making this sound more ridiculous than an actual believable story" Glynda said, calming down.

"As much as I want to defend your side of the story kids, I have to agree with Glynda, Grimm coming back would make for a more believable tale than ghosts, however, I am intrigued by the design of this machine you've created Bridget Belocan" Oscar said, smiling a little.

"It's only a prototype, I made schematics of a mark 2 model, as well as…" Brig replied

" Might I ask what it's purpose is? The headmaster questioned

" It's kinda like a weapon, but it only affects ghosts, and some structural stuff…"

"We've noticed"

"And you Ms Redhood, can you explain your device that detected this… phenomenon?" The headmaster asked Rosie

" It's a scanner, it mostly focuses on Psychokinetic energy apritions let off" She answered

" I see, well, as most of the staff and students have wanted a warrant for your arrests, I have decided to give you a paid suspension" the headmaster replied.

"What?!" the four shouted.

" I've seen your equipment in action, now I want to see what happens when it's used in a more open environment" Oscar explained

"You will be monitored by me for your actions, so don't expect a comfy living space" a voice said from behind the kids.

Rosie and Yale looked behind to see their Great Uncle Qrow, the two ran up and hugged him tight.

"GU Qrow, Where have you been?!" the two asked excitingly

" Hey, hey, calm down, I said I'd look out for you, making sure this "thing" Os is talking about doesn't get you in trouble, or worse, killed" he replied, the smell of whiskey odered the room.

"Crow, you are to keep these kids in check" Oscar said.

"I know, I get it, don't let them blow themselves all the way to Atlas" Qrow shot back.

" Wait wha?" Yale asked, his question hangs in the air.

" Crow, would you please escort the children off the campus?" Glynda asked.

"Will do."

_**Transport ship**_

"Mom is gonna be pissed" Yale said, eye widening as he finished.

"Don't worry, they already know how and why," Qrow replied, " Besides, you four have a job to do."

"And what's that?" Brig asked

"To show Os and Goodwitch the things you can do" Qrow answered, showing confidence in his tone.


	2. Chapter 2: starting up a business

Chapter 2

**Starting up a business**

It was only a day after their suspension, and already, the kids parents were giving them a hard time.

"And how did this happen again?" Weiss asked her son.

"We told you, Headmaster Pine gave us a paid suspension to"show our skills" or something like that" Walter replied, a little annoyed that he was answering the same question over and over.

"Yeah I know what happened, I want to know HOW it happened" Weiss responded.

" We just told you, A ghost attacked the ballroom, and those two did what they did to keep it from hurting others" Yale Piped.

"Yale, Class 3 echos can't hurt people, they can slime them, but they can't physically injure a physical being" Rosie replied.

"Whatever, my point is that we got kicked out for no reason!" Yale shouts.

Rosie and Bridget ignored most of the adults in the room, working on a new "project" as they were calling it.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Asked her mother, curious about what her and Brig was doing.

"I'm creating a Hololaser with a reverse tractor beam device and new PKE meters, while brig is…" she replied.

"In English?" Yang asked.

"I'm making a ghost trap with a trigger device, while Brig is building a portable version of the positron collider and getting a containment unit ready so we can store the subjects," she replied," does that answer it for you?"

"Hang on, you're creating another… "positron" thing or whatever it is?" Blake asked.

The two teens ignored the question as the two attempted to help each other. Brig finished the wiring of the new device, while Rosie placed the circuit boards in a casing made for it.

"The hell is that?" Yang asked

"Say hello to positron collider mark 2, or as Rosie and I like to call it, "The Proton Pack"" Brig replied.

"Don't worry, we've trademarked it," Rosie added," and I just finished up the new PKE meters, and the ghost trap, now we'll just need a place to store the ghosts."

"Ruby, Blake, How did you two live with this much crazy talk?!" Weiss asked in exaggeration.

"With extreme difficulty, and many, many, chocolate chip cookies and cups of tea" Ruby answered with a deadpan look.

"You're kidding, right?" Yang questioned with concern

Ruby and Blake both gave the CEO and Blonde bombshell a deadpan look of seriousness.

"Take that as a no" Weiss piped.

"No, it's obvious that we're joking" Ruby answered sarcastically.

"Jeez, feisty just turned pissy" Yang responded.

"You have no idea" Blake replied.

**_Cardivance Firehouse, Vale city_**

The four teens and four adults looked around the lobby, the two teens girls infatuated by the roomspace. The other six on the other hand, felt uneasy about the price of the establishment.

"It's kinda pricey for a "unique" fixer upper, don't ya think?" Yale asked.

"I mean, it does have room, but for over 100 thousand for the first few years, it just looks like a crazy thing to do!" Weiss piped up

"Guys, what are you talking about, It's perfect!" Rosie exclaimed

"Yeah, if you work for home improvement" Yale joked.

"Guys come on, this place has a basement for the containment unit, and enough room for whatever we want!" Brig said

The four adults gave a dirty look to the black haired teen

"Within reason of course" Brig added

The dirty looks went away.

"Now all we need is a receptionist, and an accountant" Rosie said.

"Wait, you're planning on making this a business?!" Ruby questioned

"Well, we gotta pay the bills somehow, as well as the employees" Brig replied.

"Well, I guess I have nothing better to do" Yang piped, not surprised of the other three's reaction.

"Thanks Aunt Yang!" Rosie said.

**_Ghostbusters HQ, 10:38 pm_**

As much as Yang loved the silence of the building, it was annoying her that no one called them even once. Ever since Salem's defeat, the action against the thrillseeker was pretty lackluster and boring. Just the thought of more silence irritated the blonde woman.

"To our business!" Rosie piped.

Suddenly, the phone rang, Yang answered, unenthused.

"Ghostbusters… Yes they're serious… wait what… you… you actually have one… no kidding?.. well can you give me the address?... Right, they'll definitely be discreet…. Thanks."

Yang hung up the phone.

"WE GOT ONE!"

She rang the alarm, the kids stared at each other. There first ever call for a job. The four fumbled around till bridget remembered she only made three proton packs. On the plus side, it gave her an excuse to finish the containment unit.

"You guys go get that ghost, I'll finish up on the containment grid" she said.

"Right, Let's go guys!" Rosie said, getting into her Aunt's minivan,

Yang stops her before all of them get in.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"We're driving to the scene" Rosie replied.

"With my car, oh hell no, Why do you think I have these for?" She asked, tossing the keys to Yale.

The 3 rushed outside to find a hearse painted with their logo, and other doodads on it. It had red and green lights and sirens on the top. As well as some fusion tanks on the top back of it. It's license plate said Ecto 1.

"Well that's ironic…" Walter piped up.

The three rushed into the car, starting it up, and blaring the siren. They rushed out of the firehouse side.

**_Archel Park hotel, 10:49 pm_**

The car was parked in the front of the hotel, the 3 teens got out and put on the proton packs. They walked into the fancy hotel with all their equipment on hand. The men and women in the lobby we're concerned by what the kids were wearing and the equipment they had.

A fancy gentleman walked over to them and greeted them.

"Hi, are you the Ghostbusters?" He asked.

"Yep, so what's hauntin' ya?" Walter questioned.

"You didn't hear about ..?" He shot back.

"That was our receptionist, she takes the calls so we don't have to" Rosie replied, leaving out that it was her aunt talking to him.

"Well, we've had more incidences than I can make excuses for, so I hope we can have this done quietly and fast" He said, answering Walter's question.

"Don't worry sir, we handle this kind of thing all the time" Yale replied.

The three get on a elevator with two people on it already.

"Looks like the top floors got the most activity," Rosie said, checking her PKE meter," we should start there."

"What are you three supposed to be, some sorta cosplayers?" A man asked.

"No, we're exterminators, someone saw a roach up there" Walter joked.

"Must be one helluva roach" a woman said, mockingly.

"Probably would bite your head off if it had the chance" Yale replied, jokingly.

The two in the elevator felt uneasy from the response that they had just "shut up". When the two people we're on their floor, they rushed a little out of the elevator. As the doors we're closing, the three were nervous about this job.

"You know we really haven't even tested these things" Yale piped.

"I blame Brig and I" Rosie added.

"So do I" Walter added.

"Well, no time to worry now" Yale said.

"Why worry?" Walter questioned sarcastically," each of us is wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on their back."

"We're coming up to the signal, get ready, and heat 'um up" Rosie said, putting away her PKE meter.

The elevator stopped on the 14th floor, many of the guests were terrified by the apparition in from of them. Rosie noticed what it was and took out her neutrona wand.

"Class 5 free roaming vapor,"She said," shouldn't be too hard to catch."

Rosie activated her Proton Pack, and held up the wand towards the ghost.

"You all might wanna step back, like 5 feet" Yale said.

The guests stood back a bit, nearing the doors, making sure they were in a safe space.

Rosie held the trigger, a burst of protonic energy emerged from the wand, fluctuating into a proton stream. It danced around till the ghost moved out of the way of it. It had escaped to the elevator, going down to the first floor.

"IT'S MOVING," Rosie exclaimed," C'MON!"

The three rushed downstairs, the manager pointed to the ballroom.

"In there!" Yale shouted.

The three rushed to the door, just to get stopped by the manager himself.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He questioned furiously.

"Move man, We need to get that thing," Yale replied," It's what you called for, right?!"

"I called for it to be removed!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that's what we're here to do!" Walter shot back, shoving the manager out of the way.

The three rushed into the ballroom, the tables were thrown out of the room by the ghost.

"Looks like this spook is not happy about us!" Yale joked.

"What the hell did you expect, we're kinda disturbing it, but it's disturbing the guests, so yeah, both are very mad at each other." Rosie replied, getting out the ghost trap.

The boys took out their neutrona wands, aimed and fired at the ghost, the streams entangled the ghost. Rosie activated the trap, a cone of light surrounded the small portion of the room.

"Lead it towards the trap!" Rosie shouted in a demanding tone.

The boys turned towards the trap, keeping the ghost in their capture streams. Rosie activated the entrapment beam, sucking the ghost within the trap. When the trap closed, the manager and some security barged into the room.

"Where is it?" The manager asked.

"We got it," Yale replied," Did a number on the room though."

"Don't worry, we'll get you covered for this soon," Walter said," I just so happen to always bring a sheet and clipboard, along with a price book."

"What for?" The manager asked again.

"For the bill, don't worry, it's only a small ten thousand lien."

"Ten thousand?!" The manager questioned frustratingly.

"That's including proton charging and storage of the beast," Walter replied," but, if you feel like this service was not worth it, we could always put it back, can't we guys?"

"Why yes we certainly can, Wally" Rosie said.

"Nononono, alright, I'll pay it, just get it out of here!" The manager Exclaimed.

"Pleasure doing business," Walter piped,"AIGHT, COMIN THROUGH, WE GOT A CLASS 5 GHOST HERE, COMIN THROUGH!"

**_Ghostbusters HQ, 12:59 am_**

Bridget and Yang heard the car pulling up into the firehouse. Opening the doors, Yang greeted the three kids back with a hug.

"So, did ya get it?" Yang asked.

"Yep, HEY BRIG, the containment unit ready yet?" Rosie replied.

"Just on time, I just finished the containment unit and the fourth pack, I also finished up on some more ghost traps, so in case one of us is busy with one ghost and more pop up, we're good for another to chase the other spook" Bridget answered.

All of a sudden, the phone rang, Yang picked up, but the phone kept ringing. The kids knew what this meant, The Ghostbusters were in business, and that tonight, was gonna be a long one.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Revival

Chapter 3:

The Dark Revival of an Old Enemy

_**The Tombstone Drinker, 5 days after the first call, Mystral**_

"'Nother round," one of the customers exclaimed, pointing to their group," Drinks on me!"

"Terance, Table 3, need another round of drinks!" A woman shouted.

"Tapped out, Rigby my girl, bring another barrel up from the basement!" The bartender exclaimed.

"Alright, I got it father" a young, beautiful woman answered.

Rigby walked towards the door to feel a very cold breeze, cold enough that when she went for a barrel, the beer was frozen solid.

"The hell?"

Suddenly, she heard a faint but dreadful noise.

"Who's there?"

Nothing.

"If you want a drink, you'll have to go upstairs near the bar…"

She heard the noise again, this time she could hear what the noise was saying.

"What?"

"Come closer…."

"Father?" Rigby shouted.

Suddenly a floating, red figure flew towards her. Rigby dashed out of the way, narrowly avoiding the figure's grasp. She ran up the stairs, slammed the door, and locked it.

"Rigby, what the devil is wrong with you!?" The bartender shouted furiously.

"There was some sort of red figure down there, I think it might have been someone who died!" Rigby answered, sweat pouring from her forehead. "Call the police, call an ambulance, JUST CALL SOMEBODY!"

_**Ghostbusters HQ 2:53 pm.**_

The Ecto 1 was pulling into the building, tired teens and all.

"Any more of this, and my alarm clock is gonna have to have a bomb sound installed into it." Yale said, yawning.

"Dude, I think imma need more than just coffee," Walter added," I think I need more like a shock waking system or something like that."

The girls were mostly staying up, giving little yawns now and then.

"Any other calls yet?" Rose asked.

"Nope, not yet," Yang answered, "But Oscar Pine wants to see you."

"Wait, Professor Pine is here?"

"Yep" said a familiar sounding headmaster.

_**Rose's office 2:58 pm.**_

"So Professor, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was here to bring you four back but now you have more of my curiosity." Oscar answered.

"How so?" Rose asked

"I gave you enough time to impress me so I could show the other professors they have nothing to be afraid of, but it seems you've used that time to… how should I put this… improve what the teachers wanted to get rid of" he replied, getting a eyebrow raise from Rose.

"Professor Pine, you said that you wanted to get rid of us temporarily so we could hone our skill, didn't you?" Rose asked.

"That was to tell you to act natural, as if ghosts didn't exist, but you've used it to popularize yourselves, gaining quite a fame" Oscar answered, sipping his tea.

"With all due respect sir, we did it to warm people about this kind of danger…"

Rose's desk phone rang, Rose walked towards it and answered it.

"Ghostbusters, what's your spec...uuhuh... uuhuh… what?.. ok… where… tombstone drinker… east Anima… got it, be right there…" Rose hangs up.

"Sorry Professor Pine, but I have to go, see you next week?"

"Whenever you have time" he replied, walking out the door.

_**The tombstone drinker 6:34 pm.**_

The Ecto pulled into the lot of the bar. Rosie and Yale walked in.

"You the girl?" Asked the bartender.

"Roseanna Redhood, I'm the head of our department, this is My cousin, Yale Goka, he's the mechanic, what's the problem here?" Rose replied.

"Rigby here thinks she saw a dead person in the basement, but I think she was just seeing things."

"Normally when you see things, 9 times outta 10, it's not real, 'nless your us…" Yale cut in.

The three teenagers walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Jeez, could this place even more dead…" Yale joked.

"Maybe if it had five more ghosts in here…" Rose shot back, giggling

"Do you really have to ruin my jokes all the time?"

"Wait, that was a joke?" Rose asked, smugly.

"What is with you two?" Rigby asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, we kinda crack a few jokes here and there to relieve stress from situations like this" Rose replied, getting out her PKE meter.

"What is that?" Rigby asked, looking at the small, black device.

"Our most handy little toy, It's basically a radar for finding ghosts." Yale answered.

The meter beeped slowly, getting faster near the further barrels.

"Whoa, Yale?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're dealing with a class 9 Necro devastator…" Rosie said, giving a worried face.

"What does that mean?" Rigby asked.

"it means, the bar is closed till we can get it out of here." Yale replied.

The beeps stopped, silence filled the room.

"Did your toy run out of power?" Rigby asked jokingly.

"No… it moved," Rosie answered, extending the range of the PKE, " and it's heading for Vale."

_**Outside of Vale city 7:52 pm**_

"Just you wait, Ruby, I'm back, and I'm coming, with a vengeance…"

Sorry this took so long, family matters happened and I was very busy with other things. I hope you guys are still interested in my work and hope to give you more soon.


	4. Chapter 4: A Day

Chapter 4

A day until the end of the world

Ghostbusters HQ, Tues. Oct. 23, 1:38 am

Rose and Yale rushed back to the city in Ecto 1, sweat pouring down their faces. Rose called her aunt in a panic.

"Ghostbusters, how can…" Yang respond Ed before getting cut off

"Aunt Yang!!! Listen… where are brig and Wally!?"

"Rose? You ok? Where are you?"

"Where are they!?"

"Getting groceries… why?" Yang asked concerned.

"LISTEN, THERE IS A CLASS 9 GHOST HEADING STRAIGHT FOR VALE!!!" Rose answered, shouting at her aunt

"... How dangerous is a class 9?"

"Hell in a handbasket dangerous!!!" Yale shouted.

"I'll give them that now…"

Vale city 4:38 am

"Do you think that this business was a mistake?" Brig asked Walter.

"Do you?"

"It's just, Rosie and I started this… and we dragged you and Yale into this…" Brig said.

"Hey, without me, you and Rose wouldn't be able to run this show," Walter replied," And without Yale, you two wouldn't be able to handle the Ecto…"

"I guess you're right…" Brig giggled.

Walter's scroll rang, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Walter, where are you and Brig right now?" Yang asked.

"Thirteenth and Broadway, why?" Walter answered.

"Well, Rose just called and said we got a big problem, a class 9 ghost is coming here…"

"A WHAT?!"

"What's wrong?" Brig asked.

"We got a big situation to take care of…"

"How big?"

"Class 9"

"Oh shit…" Brig said.

The two teens booked it to the firehouse.

Beacon Academy, 5:39 am

Oscar sits in his chair, giving a look of concern outside of his window.

"Glynda, don't you feel it?" He asked

"Feel what, Sir?"

"There is something out there, morbidly disturbing the atmosphere," He added, " I fear we'll need to evacuate the city again, along with everyone within fifteen miles of the city."

"Headmaster Pine, I believe it's very inappropriate to…" Glynda replied, stopping when Oscar looked her in the eye.

"With what has happened within the last few days, I believe that a non premature precaution will be necessary to prevent chaos" he shot back.

Outside Of Vale, 7:25 am

Rose and Yale were looking at the city with Rose's new invention, the paraspects, a paranormal headgear device. Rose turned it up to scan for around 100 miles.

"It's heading near the plaza, call Yang and tell her to tell Brig and Wally to meet us up there." She said.

"On it."

Yale took the radio and told his mother what Rose said.

Rose looked through the specs again and noticed the signal was moving away from the city.

"Hang on, it's….. moving… it's moving away from the plaza, it's heading for……. Son of a bitch…."

"What, what is it?" Asked her cousin.

"It's heading for Mountain Glenn!"

Vale City Plaza

Brig and Walter were standing around the plaza, awaiting orders. An officer approached them.

"What are you kids doing?" He asked.

"We got word that an immense amount of paranormal energy was about to pop around this sp…." Brig answered.

She was cut off by Ecto 1's siren. Yale signalled the other two to get in.

"Where's the ghost?" Walter asked.

"It's moving towards Mountain Glenn," Rose replied," Whatever that ghost wants, it's in Mountain Glenn."

"What do you mean, "whatever the ghost wants"?" The officer asked.

"Some ghosts are attracted to places of high amounts of negative energy, Mountain Glenn is literally a nuclear bomb with citizens living on it!"

"So, If that ghost, triggers the detonation," Walter said," Mountain Glenn will literally turn into a fallout city full of ghosts and ghouls!"

"What do we do now?" Brig asked.

Yale looked at the officer. He motioned him to come over.

"What radio frequency are you guys on?"

"Radio frequency for Mountain Glenn is channel 8" the officer replied.

"Thanks."

Yale turned a dial on the car radio, turning it to channel 8.

"Mountain Glenn PD, This is Yale Goka of the Ghostbusters, listen, you need to get everyone the hell out of there!"

"Where did you get…?"

"DOES IT FUCKING MATTER WHERE I GOT THE CHANNEL INFORMATION FROM RIGHT NOW?" Yale shouted," NO, RIGHT NOW, THE CITY IS SITTING ON HUNDREDS OF KILOS OF PSYCHOKINETIC ENERGY, NOW IF YOU WANT TO KEEP ARGUING ABOUT A STUPID LITTLE THING THEN GO AHEAD, BUT IF YOU WANT TO SAVE OVER THOUSANDS OF LIVES, THEN YOU'LL EVACUATE THE CITY AND ALLOW US TO HANDLE IT!"

Yale hung up the radio.

"Mr. Goka, Why should we evacuate?"

Rose finally piped in.

"A ghost with a reading of 527, is heading straight for the underground of the city and is planning on releasing the energy all at once, if that energy is released, then everyone in a 2 mile radius of the whole city will be in extreme danger."

"How long would we have?"

"The ghost will take a while to recite an enchantment, so almost 23 hours."

"A day?!" Walter shouted.

Brig snapped

"We have one day until the end of the world?!"

"That's if we can't stop it!"

"If you kids can't stop what?" The officer asked.

"Whatever came from the Tombstone drinker's basement…"

"Class nine corporeal cultist…" Yale piped.

The three looked at the messy haired blonde.

"What?" Yale said," I read your research reports, I'm not that stupid."

"Whatever, we need to stop that ghost before it destroys the city!" Rose piped.

Ecto 1 drove away from the plaza, heading for Central Mountain Glenn.


End file.
